


[uniform]

by Northlight (anenko)



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Community: whr_drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/Northlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin gets used to her new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[uniform]

Robin had never seen any use in being ashamed of her body. She was as God had created her, and the cross she bore was a curse of spirit rather than flesh. Still, though. . .

The outfit Nagira had provided her with was quite *tight,* Robin thought as she plucked at the fabric of her new uniform. She resisted the urge to squirm, and resolutely turned her attention towards the mirror before her. Her lips pursed: the top clung to ribs and breasts, and her shoulders looked knife-sharp, starved.

Nagira laughed, and lay a hand on Robin's shoulder. She hadn't seen him come in: how embarrassing to be caught in such vanity! Nagira simply grinned at Robin's reflection.

"Don't worry, kid. You look good."

Robin ducked her head, pleased.


End file.
